


The Louvre

by spaceprincess97



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceprincess97/pseuds/spaceprincess97
Summary: what if Julian and Sebastian went to the Louvre while they were in Paris that's it that's the fic





	The Louvre

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to listen to The Louvre by Lorde as you read this but that's what inspired this, it was on repeat as I wrote it, and I definitely recommend it

It’s Sebastian’s idea. 

It’s always free for them, they’re under eighteen -- but on Friday nights, it’s free for everyone under twenty-six and it’s always busy. They’ll blend in, he says. No one will notice them.

They descend through the pyramids and everything shifts, goes a little hazy. It’s Paris, in December, but inside it’s warm like summer. Sebastian takes Julian’s hand and

they wander.

They stumble down hallways and drift through corridors. Sometimes they look at the art, but sometimes they press into dark corners and  
.  
.  
.  
They don’t see the Mona Lisa. Sebastian’s seen it on school trips, and Julian doesn’t really care, and it’s just not worth the risk of the crowd and the cameras so 

they go somewhere else. Fate pulls them around each corner and they’re helpless to resist. They let themselves get lost and they ignore the maps because they can find their way out later, but right now

it’s easy. It could be so easy, Julian thinks. To fall in love like this, to feel like this because

they’ve been sober for hours but right now they’re drunk on each other.

Sebastian was right, no one pays attention to them. Who’s going to notice another pair of love-dizzy teenagers when they’re busy looking for the Mona Lisa? They only ones who witness them are the statues and the portraits and the high painted ceilings. This is what they see: 

Sometimes they just sit and they talk in low voices, too low to hear. They could be discussing the art or anything else, no one knows. It’s just them in the alcoves with their knees pressed together or

sometimes Sebastian’s mouth is on Julian’s neck and he’s fighting to stay quiet and sometimes it’s the other way around. Sometimes it’s hands in hair and arms around waists where they’re more connected than they are separate,

and then sometimes they don’t even look at each other, they just stand with their hands intertwined and with Julian’s head on Sebastian’s shoulder and somehow this is where they’re most vulnerable but

no one’s watching. So it’s okay.

Sebastian is as lost as Julian. He’s been here before, but only on a few school trips, and he didn’t bother to pay attention to where he was going. You’re a terrible Parisian, Julian says, and Sebastian laughs and it rings through the hallway. Sebastian is still not paying attention to where he’s going.

Sometimes they mimic the paintings or they pose with the statues, but they don’t take pictures. There will be no trace of them left in the Louvre and that’s fine because

It has to end. They don't want it to. But it does. 

They ascend from the syrupy haze and everything clicks back into focus. Everything Julian is running from and everything Sebastian is avoiding presses back in and it’s like a spell is broken but

they’re not quite done yet.

Paris is quiet but it’s bright, and so they walk down the river and they watch the lights on the water and it’s beautiful and perfect and sad at the same time,

so they keep going

and going

until

they reach the cathedral and they stand there in the quiet and the dark and watch how the shadows stretch. 

it’s cold

but somehow

they don’t really mind.

Sebastian breaks the silence, says something about hot chocolate and macarons tomorrow morning. He presses a kiss to their still linked hands. They turn away from the cathedral together.

It has to end, Julian thinks. But not just yet.


End file.
